


Tony When You Have a Nightmare

by inclusiveinserts



Series: Marvel Drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Nightmares, Other, Panic Attacks, Reader-Insert, sort of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inclusiveinserts/pseuds/inclusiveinserts
Summary: Warning(s): Mention of Gore, Minor Depiction of Panic Attacks





	Tony When You Have a Nightmare

Screams of agony erupted from your sore throat for what felt like the thousandth time today. The knife in your stomach turned again but this time you gritted your teeth and looked up towards your captor “You may as well just kill me, I won’t tell you anything about Stark.” The man smirked devilishly down at me

“You know what I think I will just kill you.” and it all went black

“Y/N, hey Y/N look at me baby you need to breathe. Look follow my breathing.” He grabbed my hand and put it to his chest “In through your nose, one, two, three, out through your mouth, one, two, three.” He repeated this cycle until the rhythm of your breathing had slowed to a normal rate.

Laying you down on his chest he gently played with your hair, careful not to snag or pull at your hair too hard. Tony continued murmuring that everything would be fine until you finally fell asleep once again.


End file.
